Silver Crest High: A highschool Rowaelin and a Feysand FanFiction
by LifeAfterAll
Summary: When wonderful characters of Sarah J. Maas meet from across their two worlds, Throne of Glass and A Court of Thorns and Roses, in a high school setting, personalities collide. Told from different POVs, this story is a whirlwind of emotions. The only question is, will everyone be able to make it out alive...*SPOILERS–All ToG and ACOTAR books* *Updates: Mondays*
1. Nice to Meet You

DISCLAIMER: ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company. I will not use any of this for any commercial use and I will not do anything with it except post it on this website for others to view. I will not publish it, nor will I take credit for any of the characters. It belongs all to the brilliant Sarah J. Maas. This is merely a fan fiction, everything belongs to Sarah J. Maas. If I have done something wrong I have done it unknowingly and I will remove this post immediately if I am notified as to its inappropriateness. Again, ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company.

"Silver Crest High" Author Note (Only author in the fact that I wrote the piece, I do not hold any rights to the characters or content that is similar to the books, it all that belongs to Sarah J. Maas): This is my first fan fiction. It is not great and this is just like a starting chapter, not very good I know, hopefully later chapters will be better. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Silver Crest High

Chapter 1–Getting to Know You

Aelin POV:

I was currently unpacking my bags, after having claimed one of the rooms in my new dorm. "Last year of this," I thought. I wasn't entirely sure what I meant by 'this.' It was probably either high school or something else, something I didn't want to contemplate. I would start my senior year of highschool next week. I was at the same boarding school academy, Silver Crest High, that I had attended for the past three years. Every year I had a different room, and a different room mate. This year I hoped I got someone who I didn't either want to tear to shreds or who I thought was a friend and then either left or betrayed me. In my first year, I had had a roommate named Lysandra. We had hated each other's guts, but eventually grown a tentative peace. That was before my first boyfriend, Sam, had died. After that, I had pushed her away, only coming back together when her boyfriend had dumped her. The next year, my roommate was a girl named Ansel. We had been besties until she had moved away, breaking my heart with harsh words as she left. The year after it had been a girl named Nehemia. I had loved Nehemia, the way she cared about others so passionately. She had died trying to save a fellow classmate when one of the students in her class had lost it and started stabbing people. I had been in a bad place this past summer, I still was. I did not have high hopes for my newest roommate.

There was a knock on the door, and I opened it, only to see a girl with long golden-brown hair and sharp blue-gray eyes. She was surrounded by several bags, but what caught my eye was the easel she supported under one arm.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked tentatively.

"The front office said that this was my room…" she trailed off.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, "You must be my new roommate."

"I guess I am," the girl said, "Hi, my name is Feyre. What's your's?"

"I'm Celaena," than I stepped to the side waving Feyre in, "Come in, come in. Sorry to keep you waiting in the hallway."

"It's fine," Feyre said as she stepped into the room, dumping her bags in the middle. Our dorm room wasn't massive, but it wasn't small. It had two bedrooms, a living room that also served as a dining room with an adjoined kitchen, and two bathrooms.

I pointed to one of the rooms and said, "I already grabbed that room, I hope you don't mind."

Feyre beamed. "Not at all." I looked inquisitively at the easel the girl had set down.

Feyre caught my gaze and said, "I hope you don't mind it, I like painting and it's easier to do if I have an easel to set up."

I looked at her with astonishment. "You're an artist!" It was somewhere between a statement and a question.

"I wouldn't say artist exactly," Feyre said, trying to downplay herself, "But I do like to paint."

"Well anything you do has got to be better than what I can do, my artistic talent ends at stick figures," I stated with a laugh. Feyre chuckled.

"But I do have one thing to say," I said. "I want pictures and paintings done by you all over the apartment by the end of the year."

Feyre blushed, "I'm not that good."

"Who cares? if it's important to you, then I want to see them _all_ over the apartment," I said with a grin.

Feyre POV:

Her new roommate was all smiles and warm greetings. Within five minutes, Celaena had figured out that I liked painting and declared that I would have no choice but to decorate our shared living space with my artwork. I wasn't entirely sure if this girl was joking or not. Thinking of her made me lose myself in the memory of my arrival:

 _The student, who had chestnut hair and golden-brown eyes, at the front desk had been organizing registration had looked at her card that listed her roommate and scowled._ " _I'm sorry to inform you, but you'll be staying with a girl named Celaena."_

" _What's wrong with Celaena?" I had asked._

" _She moody, vicious, cut throat, uncontrolled, and doesn't care about consequences of her actions," the student had said blatantly. Feyre was pretty sure the boy was exaggerating and that they might have some past history together._

" _Umm...ok," Feyre had said, "I think I'll take my chances."_

" _Your funeral," the boy had said before handing her the card._

But Celaena seemed anything but vicious or cutthroat. Yes, she seemed a little unruly, but she wasn't mean. She was downright nice to me. She hadn't even seen my artwork and was already claiming that it must be great. I hadn't really been able to paint when I was younger due to having to support my family, even though I was the youngest. But now that my father had gotten his life back on track, after years, and I was in a good relationship. So I had picked it up again. Now this girl had just flounced into my life and easily won my heart.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Celeana asked her.

I thought the girl was joking, but she looked absolutely sincere. "Have you finished yours?" I asked.

"Almost," she replied, "How about I help you unpack and then you help me finish and we can learn more about each other whilst we're at it?"

"Ok," I said gathering up my stuff as Celaena did as well.

Aelin POV:

"This girl is fascinating," I thought. So far, as we packed, I had learned that Feyre had supported her family for years after her father had lost his job at a big company, her mother had died when she was very young, and she was the youngest of three girls. She said her older sisters didn't seem to hold much love for her, I had disagreed and told her they probably just didn't show it all that much. That was the sadder parts of what she had said. Her dad had finally received a new job, and was working hard. I now knew that she was in a good relationship with a boy named Tamlin who was also going to this school. She let me in on less important things, such as the fact that she was seventeen years old, turning eighteen on Christmas. She loved the color violet, the night sky, and painting. I made sure to remember this stuff. I wanted to make a good impression and remember the things she told me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for a hardcore friendship after Nehemia, but my friend Dorian had begged me to at least be welcoming to new people in my life. I was trying.

Then Feyre started to ask me about my past.


	2. New and Not So New Arrivals

DISCLAIMER: ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company. I will not use any of this for any commercial use and I will not do anything with it except post it on this website for others to view. I will not publish it nor will I take credit for any of the characters. It belongs all to the brilliant Sarah J. Maas. This is merely a fan fiction, everything belongs to Sarah J. Maas. If I have done something wrong I have done it unknowingly and I will remove this post immediately if I am notified as to its inappropriateness. Again, ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company.

"Silver Crest High" Author Note (Only author in the fact that I wrote the piece, I do not hold any rights to the characters or content that is similar to the books, it all that belongs to Sarah J. Maas): This chapter is hopefully better than the last, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2–New Arrivals

Feyre POV:

I had told Celaena about my past, not that it was really something to hide. I had found that talking made it easier to deal with. That's was why my relationship with Tamlin was going so well. He had pulled me out of a bad place. Warmed my frozen heart. He had even pulled a few strings to get my dad a job again. Not that I told Celaena this. I had just met her after all. But that didn't mean I was going to let her off the hook.

"So...what about you?" I asked her. Celaena's eye shuttered and she looked away. Something had happened to her. Something bad.

I tried to start with small things, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, turning eighteen on St. Patrick's Day," she replied distantly. I hadn't asked her when her birthday was, but she seemed to have the need to do so. I scrambled to think of what to ask next, checking a mental list I had made.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

She paused for a moment before saying, "Flaming red-gold, like fire." I breathed a chuckle, trying to make her feel better.

"Tell me one thing you like to do," I said. She knew I like painting, I wanted to know something she liked.

"Reading," she said with no hesitation.

"Cool, now on to something a little more personal," I said, I knew there was a gleam in my eye. I was a bit nosy.

"Are you in a relationship at the moment?"

Celaena stiffened and looked away from me again, "No."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" I asked.

"Yes," she said even more closed off.

"Spill," I said, I normally wouldn't push this much, but something about her made me just want to know more.

She finally turned to me and her eyes were dull, "My first boyfriend died, the second one was more of an infatuation, and my third one left me after…" Her voice trailed off. This time I didn't push. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Celaena gave me a look as if to say, _Can you get that, please?_

I nodded, before going to the front door. I looked through the peephole to see a student standing outside. He was tall and lean, he had raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He knocked again.

I opened the door, but before I could speak he asked, "Is Celaena here?"

"First off who are you?" I asked, but Celaena had already come running into the room.

"Dorian?" Celaena asked.

"Yes, its me," he said. Celaena practically flung herself at the boy. He caught her and embraced her tightly. Celaena's mood seemed to have vanished.

"How's my favorite fellow book reader doing?" Dorian asked. He eyed me nervously before looking back at Celaena.

"I'm fine," Celaena said, then she turned to me and something sparked in her eyes, "Oh! I am so sorry Feyre, you must be so confused. This is Dorian, you know the one I said I had a brief love interest in."

Dorian's face went red and he whispered to her, "You just met her and you already told her about me?"

"Of course I did, dummy," she didn't even try to be quiet, "I tell _everyone_ about us." She accentuated the 'everyone' making Dorian go even redder. Gosh, was there something going on between them? My question was answered however when Celaena asked Dorian why he was here.

"Not that I mind your presence," she said with a quick smile.

Dorian huffed what might have been a wince, a sigh, or a laugh. I gave him a weak smile, before he put Celaena down. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Celaena looked at his quizzically, "As much as I enjoy your company, Dorian, what _are_ you doing here?"

He looked at us and said, "Manon and I are hosting a party for all of the students who have arrived so far."

"So you came to invite us?" Celaena asked, before bowing deeply with an expert flourished her hand, "I am so honored."

Dorian chuckled, but before he could say anything else, Celaena asked him, "So...who is this Manon you're hosting this party with?"

Dorian shifted slightly, something was going on, guilt flashed in Celaena's eyes, but was gone in a second.

"My girlfriend," Dorian said. Celaena squealed and hugged Dorian. Well, at least now I knew that nothing of _that_ sort was going on between the two friends.

Aelin POV:

Dorian had a girlfriend! I was so happy for him, my previous worries and pains forgotten. Dorian had lost his girlfriend (the one he had asked out not a month after our one-night fling) after she died in a car accident two years ago, when we were a sophomores. Now he was dating a girl named Manon. I had heard rumors and gossip, but hearing it from Dorian confirmed my suspicions. I was so, so, so happy for him. And a party! Oh, gods! This day was going my way. First, I am granted with a wonderful, artistic roommate and then I find that my friend is finally dating again. I was ecstatic.

I looked to Dorian and asked, "Is the party right now?"

"Yes," he replied. I grinned devilishly.

"We'll be down in a moment...and you're sure _everyone_ is invited, right?" I asked him, glaring at him in a way as if to say: _Everyone better be invited or else I'll rip out your spleen and shove it down your mouth and then cut open your stomach and rip out your spleen again and shove it down your throat again._

Dorian's face blanched and paled. I grinned as he stammered hastily, "Y...y...ye...yes, of course everyone is invited."

I started heading into my room, looking over a shoulder, as I said, "Ok, we'll be down in a bit, now _shoo_ , go and hang out with your new girlfriend." Dorian winced and my smile only grew. I heard rather than say Dorian recede, Feyre came into the apartment, and the door close behind her.

"I'll help you find something to wear if you help me?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"I don't get much choice here, do I?" she asked with a sigh of resignation.

"Honey, honey, you never had a choice in the first place," I chided jokingly. Feyre let out a long suffering sigh.

 _Later_

We had taken our time getting dressed, but now we were done. In the end, we had found the perfect attire. I wore a white shirt that hung only on one shoulder and a pair of black shorts that reached down to mid-thigh. I wore light makeup, relying more on my natural features to shine through. Feyre wore a denim skirt that reached to her knees and a white, billowy shirt. She looked nice, I had to admit.

We reached the party thirty minutes after Dorian had come, and it looked to be in full swing. I noticed a few appreciative glances at both of us. I contained my grin and put on a satisfied smirk. I looked to Feyre who was just beaming. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't seem to notice. In fact she didn't seem to be focused on me at all. I followed her line of sight and landed on a tall, muscular male. Male seemed to be the only word to describe him...he wasn't a man in the sense that a man was a man, he was too much for that, and boy was too young. So male it was. The male came over to us and slung an arm around Feyre. He had golden hair and green eyes.

"Hey Feyre," he said looking at my roommate with affection. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something about him that put me on edge. I ignored the feeling, it was none of my business who Feyre dated, unless she wanted it to be.

I smiled at the male as Feyre replied, "Hello Tamlin." Her voice was soft, but in an endearing way. The male gave me a pointed look and Feyre noticed the same moment I did.

"Oh…" Feyre stammered, "Sorry, umm...this is my roommate, Celaena," she said.

"Celaena, meet my boyfriend, Tamlin," Feyre said as I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," I said politely.

I turned to Feyre before saying, "I'm going to go and make the rounds, catch you later?"

Feyre smiled and nodded as she said, "Sure thing." After that, I did exactly as I had told Feyre I would. I went up to Dorian and his girlfriend, Manon. I talked to them for a while and judged that I would get along very well with Dorian's newest love interest. I than went and talked to some friends, even if I wasn't very close to them, purposely avoiding a certain golden-brown eyed boy. I made sure to have a lengthy conversation with my good friend, Elide. By then I was hungry, so I grabbed some snacks off the table, where I bumped into a girl named Lysandra. We had been enemies a few years back, but had grown to be close friends after I helped her get over the breakup with her boyfriend, Wesley. I had never liked him.

We talked for a while, catching up, and after a while Manon and Elide joined us. Manon seemed to take a liking to Elide, a small girl with jet-black hair, dark eyes, and a prosthetic leg. Manon had silver hair and burnt-gold eyes. They were opposites. But the same might be said for Lysandra and I. I had turquoise and gold eyes, Lysandra had green. I had golden tresses, and Lysandra had dark hair. We were all participating in a riveting conversation about our new school year, Feyre having drifted over here, her boyfriend leaving to catch up with some of his friends, when a hush swept over the party.

Everyone, every single person, turned to look at the groups who were currently entering through the main doors. The first to enter was a group of immaculately dressed males and females. The males were like Tamlin in that regard, the fact that male was the only word to describe them. They were a group of five. They strode in, only for Dorian to move to the front and meet them.

"Welcome!" Dorian said to the group with a winning smile, "I'm Dorian, and you are?" The male at the front of the group looked Dorian over. He had bright violet eyes and raven black hair. He was eerily similar to Dorian.

"I'm Rhysand, but you can call me Rhys," the male's voice deeply rumbled. I noticed Feyre tense ever so slightly. What was that about?

The male, or Rhys, motioned to the rest of his group. "That's Cassian," he said pointing to a hazel eyed, black, shoulder length haired male.

"That's Azriel," he said pointing to a dark-haired male with hazel eyes. He looked very similar to Cassian. But whereas Cassian stood out with his composure, seeming a lot more likely to be the center of attention, Azriel blended in with the shadows.

"This is Morrigan," he motioned to a woman standing next to him. Her hair was long and golden and her eyes were a gorgeous brown. She was beautiful.

"And last, but definitely not least, this is…" Rhys was cut off as the woman he was motioning to stepped forward.

"I'm Amren, and you better remember that," she growled. I felt Manon beside me go still. I shot a glance at her but she was just staring intently at Amren. I mentally winced.

"Pleased to make all of your acquaintances," Dorian said smoothly, with practiced charm, "I hope you all enjoy the party." Cassian let out an audible snort. Dorian freezed as he turned around, but seemed to brush it off as he continued walking. He came over to our group before wrapping an arm around Manon's shoulders. She had stopped looking at Amren to instead glance at Dorian and nestle a little more into his grasp.

The next group to arrive was a collection of four males. Dorian was in deep conversation with Manon so no one went up to greet them. Huffing a sigh, I realized that I would have to do it as no one else seemed inclined to. I breezed up to the group of males. "Wow!" I thought, "They are all drop-dead gorgeous." But I reined in my wonder and put on a smirk.

"Well hello," I said with a serpentine smile. The males just looked me over, nothing, not one flash of emotion, appeared on their faces.

"I'm Celaena, and you are?" I asked, following the way Dorian had introduced himself.

When none of the males answered I said, "Well, _one_ of you must at least have a name!"

One of the males, one with tawny eyes and golden hair stepped forward. The peacekeeper then.

"I'm Gavriel," he said.

"This is Lorcan," he said pointing to a brooding, black haired and dark eyed male.

"That's Fenrhys," he pointed to a sardonic, onyx eyed, golden haired male.

"And that's Rowan," he said giving a pointed look at the male to his left. Rowan had deep green eyes, and silver hair, and wore a cold, cynical expression. The males were all tall, all at least a head taller than me, if not more. I smirked at them all before turning and waltzing off.

I didn't even look over my shoulder as I said, "Enjoy the party." This was obviously not what they expected as they all tensed. I chuckled under my breath before returning to my friends. The group had expanded from just Elide, Manon, Feyre, Lysandra, Dorian, and I, to encompass Rhys, Azriel, Cassian, and Mor. Amren was leaning against a wall in the back checking her phone, studiously ignoring everyone else. Mor had sent me few appreciative looks, and I her. Rhys had been in conversation with Feyre, Azriel just quietly standing aside taking in the conversation. With Dorian taking up Manon's time, Elide had ended up next to the male, both quietly observing, neither remarking on the other. Lysandra had gone somewhere else after a while, and I was conversing with Cassian. Well, not really conversing; we were more parrying witty and brash remarks back and forth.

"So you are the infamous Celaena, then?" he had asked.

I had looked him over, "Depends on who's asking."

He had tipped his head back and laughed, before saying, "Such a sharp silver tongue." He was eyeing my mouth in a way that made me uncomfortable, I wasn't ready for another relationship. Not that I told him.

I gave him a sultry sweep with my eyes before purring, "Watch it, or else this silver tongue is going to do much, _much_ more than just a few witty remarks."

Again that laugh, "I wouldn't mind that one bit, _Celaena_." He said my name in a way that made it hard to think. My mind started to panic. "No, no, no, no, No, NO!" I felt my head screaming, my heart beating to the tune of the word 'no.'

But all I did was put a smirk on before saying, "Sorry, I'm not available at the moment for such obscenities."

Cassian's eyes flashed before he said, "Oh?"

He put on a grin, oozing with male satisfaction as he said, "And what makes you no longer open to such...obscenities?"

I felt my mind curl up into a ball, I felt like curling up into a ball. Taking a direct approach seemed more appropriate, it would get him on uneven ground and cause him to pause, give me a moment to calm. "I have no interest in a relationship at this moment in time, that's why," I snapped more harshly than I had meant to.

Cassian did seem to be put on uneven ground as concern and something else flashed on his face. Gone was the cocky grin and now a picture of worry fell on his face. I looked away, I didn't want his pity. As I looked away, however, my eyes caught another person coming in through the front doors. Another hush fell over the room, everyone's eyes on the new comer.

The first thing I saw was the golden hair, the same shade as mine. The next thing I saw, as he surveyed the room, were his eyes which clashed with others until they met mine. Something like shock flashed across his face, as he started coming over. I wasn't sure I was breathing. I couldn't meet him, not like this, not after ten years.

Suddenly, I wasn't at the party anymore. Suddenly I was looking at two figures on a bed, their throats slit from ear to ear. I might have screamed, I don't know. I couldn't face him. Not after...not after...I didn't finish the thought as I turned. I swept through the crowd, dodging people, left and right. I was sure he was following me. I couldn't...I couldn't see him. I sped up and was out of the doors that led to the party.

I raced down hall after hall – hearing, faintly, a name called after me, a name I had tried to forget – looking for anywhere to hide. I heard footsteps behind me. They were coming closer and closer, I needed somewhere to hide. Now! That's when I saw an open door. I sobbed with relief and swung myself inside, slamming the door shut behind me a locking it. I wasn't sure where I was, but soon realized that I was in someone's student dorm. Someone else's dorm! I quickly looked around, it was achingly similar to mine. That's when I saw him. The cold male, Rowan, from earlier. His silver hair glinting in the sunlight that streamed in through one of the windows. And he was staring straight at me.

I put a finger to my lips, giving him pleading eyes.


	3. Saviors

DISCLAIMER: ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company. I will not use any of this for any commercial use and I will not do anything with it except post it on this website for others to view. I will not publish it nor will I take credit for any of the characters. It belongs all to the brilliant Sarah J. Maas. This is merely a fan fiction, everything belongs to Sarah J. Maas. If I have done something wrong I have done it unknowingly and I will remove this post immediately if I am notified as to its inappropriateness. Again, ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company.

"Silver Crest High" Author Note (Only author in the fact that I wrote the piece, I do not hold any rights to the characters or content that is similar to the books, it all that belongs to Sarah J. Maas): Sorry I haven't been updating, I had no idea what to write, but finally got some ideas. I hope you like it. I'm not the best writer, but I hope this is at least moderately entertaining. My time writing about Tamlin will probably be limited to this and the next chapter as I hate him SO much, that I don't think I can deal with more than a few pages even thinking about him! Also, warning, there is mild violence in Tamlin holding onto Feyre too tightly and bruising her.

Chapter 3–Savoirs

Feyre POV:

Feyre saw the new arrivals and committed their names to memory. It might come in handy later. One of the groups came over and promptly started to talk to us. A male, Rhys, came over to me. He introduced himself, and me in turn. We bantered, parrying comments. I glanced over at Celaena and saw she was doing the same with another male, Cassian. Rhys caught the stare and smiled.

"Its nice to see Cassian is hitting it off," he said a small smile playing on his mouth. Gods, was he gorgeous. Raven black hair, paired with violet eyes. At first she had thought the color was just trick of the light, but she soon found that they really were that color. Not to mention his stature and physicality. He was built like an ancient warrior from Sparta. Body rippling with muscles. He was drop-dead gorgeous. He was still smiling at the Celaena and Cassian.

He suddenly asked me, "Is Celaena a good person?"

I looked at him before saying, "I think so. I don't really know. I only met her today, but since we met she has been nothing but nice to me." Rhys smiled.

"Good for him," he said quietly. I wasn't entirely sure, though, that it was good for Celaena. When I had brought up relationships earlier, she had shut down, completely closed off. I wasn't sure she was ready for something, or someone, like Cassian. But I still smiled.

Than I noticed Celaena stiffening at something Cassian said. His face pictured concern. Everyone went silent in the room, suddenly, as a golden-haired male, who reminded me significantly of Celaena, entered the room. I saw him make eye contact with Celaena. Celaena completely froze, and she suddenly let out a whimper. All of our friends were looking at her now, but she only had eyes for the golden haired boy. Then she was running. I had never seen anyone move like that, she dodged people left and right.

The golden haired male started shoving through people, calling out a name: Aelin.

Aelin POV:

I was shaking head to toe, silently begging the male not to turn me out. He looked me over. I flinched when I heard banging on the door, the door I was currently leaning against. Rowan looked between the door and me, before silently motioning with his head towards another door to his right. I conveyed my gratitude through my gaze as if to say: _Thank you, thank you, thank you._

He looked at me as if to say: _Whatever, just don't make me regret this._ I nodded quickly before slipping into the room he had motioned towards. I hid inside a closet in the room, pushing as far back into the corner as I could, trying to get clothes, that smelled faintly of pine and snow, to hide me. I heard the banging on the door continue. Then, it abruptly stopped and I heard a door opening. There was some muffled talking, some screaming and raging, and finally silence. I waited several minutes before I uncurled from the back of the closet. I carefully exited, listening as hard as I could to make out any noise, anything that might mean that my pursuer was still here.

I made it to the door just as it opened. I froze, but relaxed slightly when I saw it was just Rowan. Just Rowan.

Rowan came into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked me up and down, his eyes chips of ice, before lifting to meet my gaze. "I believe you owe me an explanation," he growled, "I did you a favor, so I would like an explanation."

I looked him in the eye. His eyes seemed to say: _Spill it or else I'll call back your male and turn you over, princess._

I shuddered involuntarily, deciding to tell him, lest he follow through on his threat.

Tightly I began, "The male who was chasing me was my cousin." The male prompted me to continue, obviously my first statement not being enough to quench his curiosity. He had on a bland expression, but in his eyes I saw a hint of interest.

"He's my cousin," I said again. The male looked at me and opened his mouth as if he were going to yell.

"His name is Aedion," I said quickly, and Rowan closed his mouth. I looked him over again, and it was only now that I realized how handsome he was. A tattoo, stretching from his temple to his fingertips on one side of his face, was fashioned from black scrawling text. He had deep, pine green eyes and silver hair. And he looked really pissed. His eyes conveyed his next words: _Give me one thing besides: He is my cousin. I have heard that already and his name is of no consequence, now tell my why he was chasing you, why you're hiding and then GET OUT!_

"If you're already going to turn me out why must I tell you a thing?" I asked, a growl lacing my words.

Rowan rolled his eyes, "I won't call your cousin when I shove you out into the hall, if you tell me _why_ he is chasing you."

I looked Rowan over, I was in a predicament. On one hand, I didn't want to tell this male anything. On the other, I didn't want to confront my cousin. I came to a conclusion after a few moments.

"Aedion is my cousin…" I started but trailed off, before picking back up again, "I haven't...I haven't seen him for ten years." I looked at Rowan. His face was expressionless.

"This is the first time I have seen him in a long, long time. I ran because I can't face him; I don't know if he will hate me or if he will welcome me with open arms, and frankly I don't want to find out." I glared at Rowan, "There happy?"

"Get out," was his only reply. With that, I was shoved out into the hallway. I marched back to my dorm room, managing to avoid everyone, and collapsed on my bed. It was going to be a long school year.

Feyre POV:

"Aelin," the blonde male yelled, chasing after Celaena, "Aelin!" Rhysand looked on with interest, as did many other people, at the events that were unfolding in front of their eyes. Elide, standing next to Azriel, seemed completely star struck.

"Aedion," I heard her whisper.

Turning to her, I asked, "Do you know that boy?" Elide's face went carefully blank.

"No." She said nothing else and turned away. Azriel's face turned from the impassiveness that it had held the entire party to slight curiosity, his eyes following Elide. These people seemed to be a lot more than just their first impressions.

Suddenly, Tamlin came up to us. He wrapped his arm possessively around me. "Feyre," he said.

I looked at him, and my heart sped up a bit. I really liked Tamlin, and even just being near him had a profound affect on me. "Tamlin!" I exclaimed, "There you are! I would like to introduce you to Rhysand."

I looked at Rhysand, "Rhys, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Tamlin."

The oddest thing happened when the two males acknowledged each other. A look of distaste passed over both's faces before Tamlin tightly nodded. His grip on my arm tightening, as he said, "We've met."

"We've more than just met," Rhys said his voice coming honey smooth, "Haven't we Tamlin."

Tamlin's grip just tightened as a muscle in his jaw twitched. Suddenly, a tall, red haired male came over, flashing his teeth at Rhys. "Ah, little Lucien, how are you?" Rhys smoothly said.

"Rhysand," Tamilin growled.

"Rhysand!" Rhys exclaimed, "Only my enemies and prisoners call me that." He chuckled darkly. Tamlin's grip on my arm increased even more, if that was even possible, and I winced, unable to keep the sound in because his grip hurt.

Rhys's eyes immediately flashed to mine. He eyes swept over Tamlin's arm squeezing me. "Let go of her," he growled.

Tamlin looked at me and then at Rhys. "Why don't you take your eyes off of her?"

Rhys took a step forward, opening his mouth to say something, but Tamlin just squeezed my arm more. I whimpered, the noise coming out loudly. I swear he was bruising me.

"I said let go of her," Rhys said, his arms rising up in what looked suspiciously like fists.

However, before anything more could progress, there was a head full of gorgeous brown locks standing between them.

"Break it up, boys" her sweet voice stated. She turned and I saw a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and vibrant green eyes. Her gaze followed the arm Tamlin had wrapped around me, and the way his nails were digging into my arm. She blanched, but quickly a mask of a smiling young woman came over her face.

"We don't want there to be any fighting, now do we?" she chirped. Tamlin just sniffed pompously and I winced, not in pain this time.

Anger flashed across her face before she said, "Feyre, it's good to see you, _again_." I was confused, I had seen her with the group, but had not been introduced to her yet. I had only met Elide and Manon. But as she signalled with her eyes at Tamlin's hand that was digging into my arm, I understood that she was trying to get me away. I wasn't sure why Tamlin was holding onto me so tightly. I planned to ask him later, but for now, I needed to get away before he dug his fingers into my arm anymore. It hurt, a lot!

"Yes, it is really nice to see you," I said, plastering a fake smile to my face as I pulled away from Tamlin, finding immediate relief to no longer have his fingers digging into me.

"Feyre, who is this?" he asked.

"Tamlin, this is my friend–" I was cut off from having to say her name when she cut in.

"Lysandra, my name is Lysandra." She smiled sickly sweet.

Tamlin's mouth pulled back into a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "It's a pleasure."

"Hey, Feyre, I swear I hear Mor calling for me over there, would you care to join me?" she asked smoothly.

"Um...sure," I replied, quickly glancing at the three boys as I was dragged off.

We reached Mor, or Morrigan as I knew her, and I saw Lysandra and her not so subtly checking each other out. "Are you ok?" Mor instantly asked as I came over.

I rubbed my arm absentmindedly, not really sure. "I–" Just then someone grabbed my shoulder turning me around. I looked to see Tamlin, and before I could say anything he dragged me off from the party.


	4. True Colors

DISCLAIMER: ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company. I will not use any of this for any commercial use and I will not do anything with it except post it on this website for others to view. I will not publish it, nor will I take credit for any of the characters. It belongs all to the brilliant Sarah J. Maas. This is merely a fan fiction, everything belongs to Sarah J. Maas. If I have done something wrong I have done it unknowingly and I will remove this post immediately if I am notified as to its inappropriateness. Again, ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company.

"Silver Crest High" Author Note (Only author in the fact that I wrote the piece, I do not hold any rights to the characters or content that is similar to the books, it all that belongs to Sarah J. Maas): I have the hope that I will be able to try and update every Monday, until I finish this story. I am sorry I have been really inconsistent, and I just hope I can be better at this. I need my dash of weekly writing and so I thought that I would do this. I realize I am just blathering now, so I am going to just say, this part of the story is going to get emotional. I am just warning that Tamlin will not be "acting like a gentleman," per say, so if you have an issue with this, I recommend not reading at least the Feyre section. If you find that you skip it, but want the summary of what happened, go to the bottom of the story where there will be a brief, clean summary, that leaves out as much of the super emotional dark stuff as possible.

Chapter 4–True Colors

Aelin POV:

I woke up on my bed, shuddering violently, a scream on my lips. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to block out the awful dream I had just had. A nightmare. It had been a nightmare. So bad, it had been, that I was still shaking. I tried to not think about it, but the memory of it came back, flooding through my mind like a tsunami drowning everything in its path.

 _I stood in a hallway. Thunder cracked outside the window, making the house, to my eight year old self, seem to shake. The floorboards creaked as I slowly made my way to my parent's bedroom. It was dark and I jumped as thunder rumbled in the distance. Shadows danced across the floor as they skittered away from the phone I held up, using the light emanating from it as a flashlight._

 _I reached my parent's room and, turning off the phone, climbed into bed with them. The bed felt wet and sticky. The window was open and I thought that I might have heard footsteps. But, like a young child, I hid under the covers, snuggling up to my parents._

 _Time flashed forward and there was a scream, and I took in the scene, red all over the bed, all over me, and my parents' throats slit from ear to ear. The cuts looked like ugly bright red smiles, set too low on the body. I opened my mouth to scream, only to throw up all over the bed on top of the bodies._

 _Time slipped again and I was in a courtroom, standing up as the judge called me up to the stand. I told them what had happened, tears streaking down my young face. The attorney helped me down, gave me a hug and deposited with my cousin, Aedion. It had been a comfort to have him there, and I buried my face in his chest._

 _Darkness encompassed me again for a second before I found myself in a room, sitting in front of a desk. Aedion paced in the corner, turning back and forth. Then a door opened. Two men stepped through, both wearing business suits. One had brown hair and brown eyes and I barely acknowledged him, my eyes flying over the other man. His crimson hair and silver eyes seemed overly excited, eager. I shrunk away from him. "Aelin, this is you new guardian: Arobynn Hamel." His silver smile was the last thing I saw before time slid._

 _I was in a room, the lights dim, and Arobynn close by. He was holding something. "You have been a very bad child, haven't you?" I shook my head, I didn't know what he was talking about._

 _He raised an eyebrow before saying, "Denying won't get you anywhere, you were bad and you deserve punishment." He released part of what he was holding onto, and a long strip of leather uncoiled onto the ground. "Tern, Harding." Arobynn signaled two thugs to grab onto me. In the process, I somehow lost my shirt. The whip rose as he lifted his hand. His smile was a flash of white as I started to cry, and my lips parted into a scream as the leather connected with my young unmarred flesh–_

I shuddered as I broke out of my memory, shoving it down, far down, and locking it into a deep, dark chest. I sat there, and after a while the shaking subsided.

I glanced at the clock: 4:00am. Gods! It was early! However, I wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon. Sighing, I decided to go to the school training center. If I wasn't going to sleep, I might as well train.

I grabbed a sports bra and a pair of leggings, pulling them on. I tied my hair back in a messy ponytail as I left the room, heading down the dim halls. It was still dark outside, and the only lighting that I had was from the moon. I went down a flight of stairs, another. Down a few more halls and I came to the training center.

Pushing the doors open I stepped in and turned on the lights. I wasn't surprised to not see anyone else there, it was ridiculously early. I wrapped my hands before walking to a punching bag.

I slammed my fist into it, putting all of my anger and fear into it. It shook, rocking back. As it came back, I punched it again, and then kicked it as it came at me again. I continued this in a similar way for the gods only knew how long. Slamming into the bag with all of my rage and fear, I didn't realize when the tears had started to fall down my face, but at some point, it just become all too much, and I was just done. Done with everything; the world, life, people. Done with it all. I saw the tears drip onto the floor, a light pitter patter that continued every few seconds.

I raised my hands to my face, trying to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming. Soon sobs started to shake my body. I trembled, burying my face in my hands as it all just became too much.

"Celaena?" a familiar voice quietly called out from behind me.

Feyre POV:

Tamlin dragged me into the hall, away from the party. He pulled me up a flight of stairs, another, and one more, before he dragged me into a hallway. There were lamps between every room, which lit the plush red carpet as Tamlin dragged me along, holding my wrist painfully. "Tamlin?" I asked.

"What do you think you were doing?" he hissed, turning around suddenly, his eyes boring into me..

"Um...talking to my friends?" I replied, confused. My brow furrowed. What was he getting so mad about?

Tamlin growled, "So I'm not your friend? I thought that I was, but if those...those cretins, are your friends than maybe I thought wrong!"

"Tamlin! You are my friend! My _boyfriend_!" I cried out, "Those other people, they're not cretins, they are also my friends! I can have more than one friend, you know!"

"That's not the impression I got. You said you were talking to your friends, and you were not talking to _me_. Thus I am not your friend!"

"Tamlin, this is ridiculous! I didn't say anything like that! Stop twisting my words! You are boyfriend!" I said, my voice rising.

"That's not the impression I got!" he cried back, grabbing my wrist and holding it at an odd angle.

"What impression did you get then? What did you see?" I shouted, it coming out as more of a statement than a question.

"What did I see? What did I see!" he seemed to be getting more and more hysterical, "I saw you talking...no...no, it was more that talking! You were _flirting_ to Rhysand! To Rhysand! Do you know what sort of monster he is? He's bad news! And to top that, when I came over, you barely acknowledged me and then let yourself be dragged away by that...that brown haired wench!"

"Flirting! Barely acknowledging! I was not flirting with Rhysand! I was most definitely, and I did not ignore you! I introduced you to the new boy I had met. Just met! I didn't even know him until a few minutes ago! And I went with Lysandra because I needed to get out of the way, you and Rhysand seemed to have something going on and I didn't want to interfere! And you were hurting me! You were hurting me! You were grabbing onto me so tightly I think I might be bruised!" I bellowed.

Tamlin looked taken aback, before his face took on a mask of pure rage. He advanced on me. I took a step back. Another. I kept walking back until I was pressed up against the wall. Tamlin put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me.

"I did not hurt you!" he hissed into my face, "I would _never_ hurt you! If anyone hurt anyone, you hurt me when you clearly _flirted_ with Rhysand!"

"I did not _flirt_ with Rhysand! I barely know him! Why would I flirt with him? I'm with you!" my voice going from a growl to a shout.

"Oh so if you knew him better you would have flirted with him?" Tamlin yelled into my face.

I stared at Tamlin incredulously, "No! I would not have! I do not flirt with anyone, with anyone, but you! Because I love you! I love you!" I clamped my hands over my mouth. I had never said I loved him, but now that I thought about it, I knew I did. I loved Tamlin Spring. I loved him with all of my heart.

However, Tamlin did not respond how I thought he would. He just looked at me, blinking, before shaking his head. "I can't believe you! You lie about loving me! You say you do, but I can see that you don't! I can see that all you love is that through me your stupid father was able to finally get a job that in his worthlessness he couldn't move his pathetic carcass to even try to get! I can see that all you love is that because of me, you are no longer destitute, that because of me you finally have a life! You love that I made you into something, I made your pathetic life worth living! You love my money! I didn't think you could be like that, but I finally see your true colors. You're a wench! A gold digger!"

I stared at Tamlin my mouth open, gaping, as tears started to trickle down my face. "I am _not_ a gold digger! I _love_ you, Tamlin! I love you! Don't you love me?"

"I loved my Feyre, the one who didn't go behind my back, the one who didn't lie to me! That is the Feyre I love, but you, you, are not that Feyre!" he hissed.

"But I am that Feyre! I love you Tamlin, and I am the Feyre you love!" I cried.

"No, you are not," Tamlin growled. That was when I shoved Tamlin off of me, pushing him away from me. Tamlin moved back a step, before he lurched forward and slapped me, full across the face.

I cried out in pain, my hand raising to my cheek. "Tamlin…" I murmured. "Tamlin..." I mumbled again, tears streaming down my face in torrents.

He just looked at me, "We're done." With that he turned and walked down the hall. I sunk to the ground and sobbed. My world, in the space of one day, had shattered into a million pieces.

Chapter Summary

Celaena wakes up from a nightmare. In the nightmare the reader learns that Arobynn Hamel is her guardian and that her parents died when she was young.

She goes down to the training center at her school and there breaks down crying. She is found by someone, but the reader doesn't know who it is yet.

Feyre is dragged from the party by her horrid boyfriend, Tamlin. He accuses her of ignoring him, cheating on him, and not being his friend. She says that none of it is true and that she loves him.

It is the first time she has told him she loves him, and he does not respond similarly. He says that she is lying and that she is a gold digger, only loving his money.

Several heated words and actions later, Tamlin walks off, saying "We're done."

A/N: When you summarize all that happens it seems so much shorter...


	5. What To Do Out Late

DISCLAIMER: ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company. I will not use any of this for any commercial use and I will not do anything with it except post it on this website for others to view. I will not publish it, nor will I take credit for any of the characters. It belongs all to the brilliant Sarah J. Maas. This is merely a fan fiction, everything belongs to Sarah J. Maas. If I have done something wrong I have done it unknowingly and I will remove this post immediately if I am notified as to its inappropriateness. Again, ALL characters and anything similar in the slightest to the books (Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series) belong to the wonderful and amazing Sarah J. Maas and her publishing company.

"Silver Crest High" Author Note: **Hey guys! Long time no see! Well actually I have never seen you, so its like impossible to see you, but you catch my drift. It's been a long time since I've updated. And for that I apologize. I really should have been more vigilant. I debated taking this story down for a while, but then decided against it. Apparently my writing isn't as bad as I thought it was, as some seemed to actually like it (not trying to sound braggy in any way). So yeah. Thanks to all have reviewed. I will try and update more often. I actually feel pretty bad for not have done… But as Elizabeth Bennet from** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **by Jane Austen once said, "Remember the past only as it brings you joy." Or something to that effect. Anyway, hope you like it. Its a bit of a filler, holding some just like general character feelers. And I did try to make Rowan conform, but he refused (you'll see what I mean). But yeah, I'm back, and bring a, hopefully, good chapter. Please review, if you want to that is!**

Chapter 5 – What To Do Out Late

Aelin POV:

"Celaena?" a familiar voice quietly called out from behind me. I whirled around only to see Cassian standing behind me. His black hair shone in the lighting of the gym. I furiously wiped at the tears streaming down my face, but they just kept coming. He took a step towards me and I, in turn, took a step back.

"Celaena?" he asked more quietly. I couldn't stand him looking at me, couldn't stand him staring at me. I turned around, baring my back to him.

It was only at his gasp that I remembered I was wearing just a sports bra. He could see the entirety of my scarred back. The lines of destroyed tissue criss crossing like the stripes on a tiger. Years with Arobynn would do that to a person.

I was torn: do I turn back around to hide my back, but show my tears, or do I keep turned away from him? My decision was taken from me, however, when I felt a pair of warm arms embrace me. I froze. Was he going to strike me? Why was he hugging me? What would he achieve from a situation like this? Again I was surprised when he started to slowly hum some song I vaguely recognized. It sounded like Taylor Swift.

That's what did it in the end. I couldn't hold it back anymore and the sobs racked my body, my shoulders shaking. The warm hands turned me around and pulled me in close. Cassian hugged me into his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head easily. He continued to hum, rocking back and forth slowly as the sobs began to dissipate. After a while, it was just weeping, and finally sniffles. We stood there, me in his arms, for the heavens only know how long. I don't know which one of us noticed first–just how close we were. I slowly lifted my head and looked into his deep hazel eyes. You could get lost in those eyes. They were a mixture of brown, green, with a hint of gold. But not just that, they held a soul deep weariness. One I knew that my eyes reflected.

Neither of us wanted to break the moment, the silence calm and peaceful, but we couldn't just stand there forever, no matter what I wanted. Sighing, Cassian briefly glanced away. "You want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, the silence only being slightly disturbed by his gentle tone. My first reaction was to shake my head, than, after further thought, a simple, barely noticable nod.

He remained silent, giving me time to figure myself out. "I had a nightmare." I tried to explain.

"About what?" Cassian asked.

I just shook my head, unable to respond. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like it was nothing," Cassian pressed.

"It was nothing, ok!" I snapped, anger suddenly welling in me.

Cassian let me go, taking a step back and holding his hands up in a sign of peace. "Woah, no need to get snappish. I'm sorry I pushed! I just know that bottling it all up can be bad. It can hurt more to hold it in than to let it out."

I just shook my head. "Not with me. It's better to keep it inside to keep the pain from hurting those around me."

"You talk as if you're a monster."

"Maybe I am."

"I seriously doubt that," he said, cocking his head to one side.

"What do you know about me? Nothing. So how can you make an assumption such as that?" I countered.

"I may not know you, but I do know what a monster looks like, and you aren't it." I just scoffed.

Silence ruled the air between us, paired with tension high enough that it could be cut by a knife. "How did you get the scars on your back?" Cassian asked suddenly.

I shook my head and laughed bitterly, "You don't want to know."

"I do, or else I wouldn't have asked," he shot back.

"Of course." I scoffed.

"I do!" he protested.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you." I snapped, finally losing my patience. "Maybe I don't want you here. Maybe I wish you would just leave me alone. Maybe some things are better left untouched. Maybe I'm sick of your smug, handsome face getting in the way of everything!" I yelled.

Cassian looked ready to respond when he caught on my words, "You think I'm handsome?"

"No! Yes! Maybe! Argh!" I stuttered, frustrated. "That's not the point though. The point is that I don't have to tell you something if I don't want to!"

Cassian looked torn between being abashed and smirking. "Isn't it?" he asked as the cocky side seemed to win out.

I felt anger flash up through me and then I suddenly realized what he was doing. He was winding me up. Getting me angry to stop from breaking down. I would have commended him on his actions if I hadn't been so annoyed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I snapped.

"Oh! I was just coming to do a work out when I happened to see a beautiful woman in distress." Cassian smirked.

"At four in the morning?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"How else do you expect me to keep so in shape?" he asked, flexing an arm.

"You're in shape?" I asked, taunting.

"More than you are, sweetheart," he grinned.

"Oh, you wanna go?" I asked, daring.

"You know how to fight?" he asked.

"Raised into it," I responded.

"Let's dance then, princess." He grinned as he went to go and get gloves. Tossing a pair to me, he waltzed over to the sparring ring on the far side of the gym. He got into position, raising both fists. I followed in suit, looking at him in challenge. Nearly at the same time, we started to circle one another, before he flew forward to land the first hit.

Feyre POV:

I curled up against the wall and sat there crying for the gods only knew how long. After a while, I felt a pair of hands grip under my arms and lift me up. Then the arms encircled her, holding her to a body. Feyre didn't care to figure out who.

"This way," a familiar voice said. "Celaena told me which room was her's earlier." I was carried along before they came to a stop, opened a door, and than, several seconds later, was deposited on a bed.

"Do you think we should stay?" the voice from earlier asked.

"No, I think she'll want some privacy. Her and her roommate, Celaena, both deserve time to rest," another, also familiar voice stated.

"Agreed." And with that, a door closed, and the sound of feet faded away.

I just curled up tighter and ignored the feeling of the world ending around me. I fell to sleep soon afterwards.

Aedion POV:

 _What a jerk!_ I thought, as I walked (read 'stormed') away. I swore I had seen Aelin go into that moron's room; had seen the tailend of her golden hair. Aelin. I hadn't seen her for ten years. Not since that fateful day when someone was paid off and she ended up in the wrong hands. The hands of Arobynn Hamel. And I hadn't been able to do anything. Hadn't been able to track her down or save her. I had completely failed my job as her cousin to protect her.

And now that I saw her again for the first time in ten years, and she had run. Run away from me like I had thought she would. Like I had imagined she would. It hurt more than I liked to let on. Much more.

Rhysand POV:

Seeing Tamlin after so long had shaken me. He was the reason my mother and sister were dead. Were gone. And he had hurt that cute girl, Feyre. I had felt drawn to her, unable to pull away. For some reason, she stood out in my mind. Mor had told me what had happened, told me and then left with that brunette, Lysandra. And that blonde girl, Celaena, who Cassian had been interested with had wandered off. This could not be good.

Rowan POV:

I will not be narrated. I will not be part of this story. I feel no sympathy to the author and no sympathy for the golden haired beauty who came into my room. Wait! Did I say beauty? No! I did not say beauty! I totally did not find that girl attractive in any way. Not at all. This author is messing with me. Go away and maybe I won't fight you…. No I will not let you narrate me. Go away. Why do you keep bothering me? I am not part of this story! No, I am not! Whatever.

 **A/N: Sorry about this, Rowan was being uncooperative, and has thus made me write in the third person for him, as he dictates, and I quote, "You cannot write was happens inside my head. Just because you are some all powerful creator who rules my character does not mean you are not allowed to write my thoughts. I don't care if you're offended. I refuse to compromise. You will write me in the third person or else I will leave this story. Yes, I can do that. No, you cannot stop me, even if you are the most powerful being in my tiny worded universe. Write me in third person." On the basis of respecting my character's wishes, I'll write in third person….**

Rowan couldn't sleep. Something about the new school was bugging him. Or maybe it was the girl who had run into his room. He didn't really care either way. Well, that's what he told himself, but an annoying author decided to dictate that a small part of him was actually curious.

So maybe he was! What did it matter! It was a big school and he would likely never see the girl again. He would never see her again. Never again. Unless he did. Rowan scowled at the ceiling of his room. The darkness of the room did little to calm him mind. It was times like these that he would normally go and punch something for a while. That sparked an idea in him: he'd go to the school training center.

Flicking on the light, he rolled out of bed and away from the tossed up sheets. He pulled on some sweat pants and a white t-shirt before heading down. Unsure of the school layout, he had to follow the badly signposted (what is it with schools and badly signposting stuff?!) directions to the gym.

When he got there however, he saw something he didn't expect to. Viciously assaulting the punching bag on the side of the room, the golden haired girl from earlier seemed to be taking out some sort of anger on it. Rowan focused on her more and was surprised to see the scars on her back. Criss-crossing like the strips on a tiger, stips of ruined flesh lay in thick scars running along her back. Rowan had not seen many scars as bad. He wanted to say something, maybe ask where she got them from, but another voice beat him to it.

"Celaena?" the voice called. Rowan turned to see a raven haired male with brownish eyes enter the room. He had seen the boy earlier. He had been part of the group that had arrived just before his. He wasn't sure what was happening, but moved quietly to where he was hidden from view. He watched as the two conversed. As the girl backed away, and as the male hugged her. He watched as she sobbed, as she cried her soul out. He watched until she quieted and even watched when they snapped and parried comments off each other. He watched with silent vigilance when they agreed to fight. But he left when the first blow was delivered, unable to watch anymore.

 **A/N: Hope you thought this was good. I thought it was ok. Anyways, please review, I found that is you do it guilt trips me into doing it, which is surprisingly a good thing. It makes me actually do something other than be lazy all day. So yeah. Bye for now! I'll try and update sometime in the next two weeks! Bye!**


End file.
